bataversefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (TV series)
Superman is an American TV series, a modern reimagining of the DC Comics series, Superman. The show is a part of a shared universe with The Bat. The series premiered on October 7, 2014, airing at 8pm. Originally, the twentieth episode of The Bat's second season was going to act as a backdoor pilot, and were it popular enough the series would be greenlit. However, after executives from Fox saw "The Reporter" and "A Christmas Carol", Clark's premiere episodes on The Bat, they made the call to order the series straight to pilot. On May 8, 2014, Superman ''was picked up to series. On October 21, 2014, ''Superman was green lighted for a full season by Fox, extending from 13 episodes to 23. Superman was renewed for a second season on January 11, 2015. On March 11, 2016, Fox renewed Superman for a third season. Superman was renewed for a fourth season on January 8, 2017. Xavier Dolan portrays Clark Kent/Superman in the eponymous lead role. The series is written by Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg, and Geoff Johns. Synopsis Kal-El was only an infant when his planet, Krypton, was going to explode. He was sent to Earth by his parents, Jor-El and Lara. He was adopted and raised by the Kents, Martha and Jonathan. However, Jonathan has since been murdered and Martha fell comatose. Now, Clark is a private investigator and reporter. Clark's latest story is a particle accelerator created by news and science company Daily Planet. However, something goes horribly wrong during the public unveiling, and when the devastating explosion causes a freak storm, many lives are lost and Clark is knocked out by the blast. After nine months in a coma, Clark awakens to find his life has changed - the accident has given him powers that were in his alien DNA that just needed to be activated. This is due to the particle accelerator harnessing yellow sun energy, the energy that gives Kryptonians powers. Though initially excited by his newfound powers, Clark is shocked to discover he is not the only "meta-human" who was created in the wake of the accelerator explosion - and not everyone is using their new powers for good. In the months since the accident, the city has seen a sharp increase in missing people, unexplained deaths and other strange phenomena. Clark now has a renewed purpose - using his gift of alien powers to protect the innocent, while never giving up on his quest to solve his father’s murder and wake his mother from her state. For now, only a few close friends and associates know that Claek is literally the most powerful man alive, but it won’t be long before the world learns that Clark Kent has become Superman. Introduction At the beginning of each episode, a voice of Clark Kent describes briefly the hardships that he faced in the past. Clark states that he will use his new powers to fight crime and find the one who killed his fatherer to bring justice for his father in season one. In season two, Clark states how he must now use his powers to stop the new threats that he accidentally brought into the world after finding his father's murderer. Season three sees Clark facing the ultimate consequence after he went back in time to save his father, which Lex Luthor took advantage of, which in turn created a new timeline, leaving him facing threats from that timeline who are manifesting powers in the 'real' world. Season 1 "My name is Clark Kent and I am the most powerful man alive. When I was a child, I saw my father killed by something not normal. My mother went comatose without him, then an accident made me the impossible. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary journalist and investigator. But secretly, I use my powers to fight crime and find others like me. And one day, I'll find who killed my father and get justice for him. I am Superman." Season 2 "My name is Clark Kent and I am the most powerful man alive. To the outside world, I am an ordinary journalist and investigator. But secretly, with the help of my friends at the Daily Planet, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. I hunted down the man who killed my father. But in doing so, I opened up our world to new threats and I am the only one powerful enough to stop them. I am Superman." Season 3 "My name is Clark Kent and I am the most powerful man alive. To the outside world, I am an ordinary journalist and investigator. But secretly, with the help of my friends at the Daily Planet, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. After defeating Eradicator and saving the multiverse, I flew back in time and created the alternate timeline Flashpoint. I restored the timeline to how it was, only to find things weren't as I left them. I brought new threats to our world and I'm the only one powerful enough to stop them. I am Superman." Midseason variant "My name is Clark Kent, and I am the most powerful man alive. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary journalist and investigator, but secretly, with the help of my friends at the Daily Planet, I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me. In an attempt to stop the evil Kryptonian, Cyborg Superman, I was accidentally thrust into the future, and I saw him murder the woman I love. But I won't let that happen. I'm going to do everything in my power to change the future, and I'm the only one powerful enough to keep her alive. I am Superman." Cast Main cast *Xavier Dolan as Clark Kent/Superman *Eliza Taylor as Lois Lane *AnnaLynne McCord as Siobhan Smythe/Silver Banshee *Julian Morris as Alex Luthor (season 1; special guest season 2—present) *Jack Falahee as Nate Heywood/Silver Steel *Nestor Carbonell as Michael Lake, Lex Luthor/Kryptonite Man, Mike Lake, M.K. Lake and TBA *David Boreanaz as Sam Lane *Grace Victoria Cox as Kara Lane/Supergirl (season 2–present) *Cheyenne Jackson as Kenny Braverman/Conduit (season 4)